The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a light emitting device.
When a semiconductor light emitting element, such as an LED (light emitting diode), is mounted on a mounting substrate, the light emitting element and the mounting substrate are bonded together using a die bonding material, such as a resin or solder. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-205775 (Patent Document 1) discloses light emitting elements mounted by using a die bonding resin as a die bonding material. More specifically, in cases where a liquid or paste die bonding resin containing a thermosetting resin is employed as a die bonding material, light emitting elements are bonded to a mounting substrate by applying the die bonding resin on the mounting substrate, followed by placing the light emitting elements on the mounting substrate, and curing the die bonding material.
When a solder paste is employed as a die bonding material, light emitting elements are bonded to a mounting substrate by applying the solder paste on the mounting substrate, followed by placing the light emitting elements on the mounting substrate, melting the solder by heating using a reflow furnace, and solidifying the molten solder by cooling.